Shame
by Rinnala
Summary: They brought a girl with them back from the mission in Wave. She could change everything, but will she get past her fears and how far will she go to keep her new found friends?
1. Chapter 1

**First off:**

**To everyone's knowledge: I do not own the world of shinobi, the characters, jutsus or anything that origins from the shinobi world, nor do I own Dina, her family or the foreign kekkei Genkais other than I call them Kekkei Genkais. I don't exactly know who own the Shinobi-world, but the honor of owning Dina, her family and abilities goes to a Danish author, Lene Kaaberbol and whomever that owns the shinobi-world of Naruto, of course is not me. **

**Secondly: This is a crossover – but although it might have the general characteristics of such I have not labeled it so because The Shamer Chronicles has yet to be on the list of books on Fanfiction. I hope the author doesn't mind as I admire her work. I have altered ages and such for it to blend in. In case anyone have read those books, I have to say I write this from pure memory and what little research I could on the net – things might not fit and in that case do tell.**

**I've only watched the anime of Naruto – and have yet to watch the end – and don't know what there might be of differences to the manga. I'll try and alter it from the anime anyways though.**

**Thirdly: If I've published this, it's because I want your opinion.**

_Shame is an uncomfortable feeling that you get when you have done something wrong or embarrassing, or when someone close to you has._

Chapter I

I had gone to collect herbs with Haku. It still hurt a little as it reminded me of my family. My father died in the wars leaving very little memory, but mother only died five weeks ago along with Davin and Melli, my half siblings... in the massacre and I was the only survivor. Zabuza had explained. Those responsible for the massacre were trying to exterminate the kekkei genkais in the area, but though they knew someone in our small town had one, they did not know whom. Thus they exterminated the entire townspeople while I was out… collecting herbs… for my mother.

I could still remember the destruction I had witnessed. I had been gone the entire day – from before sunrise and went to the beach a mile south from the village. I had brought a basket to hold the seashore herbs, a lunch pack and my father's flute. One of his surviving comrades had given it to me explaining that it was his finest treasure. Even though I carried it around with at all times I had never played it – not until that day. When I returned to the smoking ruins the warm air from the fires had been long gone. I remember dropping the basket with seashore herbs and running to where our house had been. I remember clearly seeing Melli and Davins stabbed bodies and mothers ruined eyes – pierced through with long ninja needles, senbon. Mother's eyes were special. She could make the most coldhearted and strongest man crumple to his knees and cry like a baby with a single glance, though she never did so on purpose. It was my mother the murderers had been after… and me if it was mother's kekkei genkai they wanted to exterminate.

Then I began to play. I had fallen to my knees in the midst of our house' ruin, had pulled out the flute from its holster on my back, put it to my lips and let my fingers move my grief out of the system. I don't remember the melody, or which tones I played, but Haku told me it sounded heartbreaking – like a scream of help from loneliness. That it was the reason they found me. Haku and Zabuza had been traveling nearby and had heard the music. They say I collapsed when they were twenty feet from me. I don't remember, but next I began to travel with Haku and Zabuza and I played occasionally. Already five weeks ago.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Blinking I tried hard to hide them from Haku – I was eight years old damn it, I should be able to control my tears by now.

"Careful, Dina-chan. There's no need to plunge at them like that," Haku scolded softly and laid a hand over mine to keep it from rushing. "Try to keep them intact so that it stays evenly powerful throughout the entire of the plant. That way, when these are dried, we know how powerful even just a part of it is."

I nodded and slowed down, but stopped dead when I saw a figure lying just behind the first line of trees from the meadow we were in. "There's someone over there," I said surprised.

Haku lead the way over to the boy who seemed to be sleeping. To my further surprise I could recognize him. "Isn't that one of the ninjas Za…" I stopped myself when Haku send me a reprimanding stare. Right, we were not supposed to blow our cover. "…ck saw the other day in town?" I tried to cover for my mistake and was praised with a smile. We were supposed to act siblings collecting herbs for our mother, even though I have green and not grayish brown eyes.

"Maybe," Haku allowed casually as I put two fingers on his neck to search for a pulse. In the same moment I had concluded he was not dead the boy opened his sky-blue eyes and looked directly into mine. Immediately I felt the usual sensation surge through my mind. He screamed as his shameful memories appeared in my mind. The memories of a crowd staring accusingly at me, being tricked be some white-haired guy to steal some heavy scroll, failing exams and losing to some boy in treeclimbing flowed into my mind but only for a small moment, before I reacted and closed my eyes. I always wish I could control these damned eyes.

"Sorry!" I cried unhappily and had to apologize again as I jumped backwards into Haku in my effort to get away from the blue eyes.

Haku guided me into a protective hug as unstoppable tears once again started to flow.

"Are you okay?" Haku asked the other boy. "You look like you've been lying there for days."

"Yeah," the slow answer came. "Just had a bad dream. Sorry if I scared you." He got a good look at us and then expressively claimed his name to be Naruto Uzumaki. Apparently he did not think it was me who brought out his painful memories.

"Hello Naruto-kun. This is my sister Dina-chan and my name is Haku," Haku said politely and in a low voice in complete contrast to Naruto's sound level.

"We still have to fill the basket," Haku reminded me and I nodded. Eager to avoid further eye contact with anyone – and I almost felt normal when I was doing things that did not necessarily involve social interaction. Unfortunately the yellow-haired loudmouth followed us and asked if he could help. Haku allowed it politely. "So what were you doing sleeping outside in the forest like that?" he asked.

Naruto's voice had lowered some when he answered: "I'm training."

"So you are a ninja?" I asked halfheartedly interested. "With that headband," I excused meekly, guessing he was surprised, when he didn't actually answer right away.

"Yeah, only super cool ninja wear these," he said proudly to Haku.

"That's very impressive," Haku answered politely in a monotone voice.

"You wouldn't have some tips on how to walk up trees using chakra by any chance?"

"No, why, do you want to be able to walk up trees like that?"

"Yeah, I have to become stronger."

"But you seem strong enough now," I butted in. "Why do you want to become even more so?" I did not really understand it. He had managed to threaten Zabuza, was that not enough?

"No I have to train to become the best ninja in my village so everyone will respect me and I have someone I have to prove myself to as well!"

I gave out a girly laugh. "You have someone precious to you? Is it for that person you train to become strong?" Maybe he had a girlfriend or a younger sibling he wanted to protect. I remember Davin always training with a sword to become good. He kept telling Melli and me he wanted to be able to protect us girls and mother from harm.

"What do you mean?" he said almost sourly. And I would have told me about how my brother did things – without mentioning his death, but Haku beat me to it.

"It is when a person has something precious they want to protect, they become genuinely strong."

He thought about it for a moment before smiling even brighter: "I hear ya, I understand." Then he looked curiously at me and I quickly focused on the herbs. "Hey, what is that there on your back?"

I reached up to open holster and brought the flute out to show him. "It was my father's," I explained and held it to my mouth – the music began. Telling how trust others, rely on them, believe in them and how to live up to equal expectations through hard work. It sounded strong and filled with will. I could see how Naruto straightened up and looked determined, falling into the music's pattern. I ended the melody suddenly. Actually I did not feel like there was an ending to that song, but eventually I had to stop. They were both speechless.

"Haku-kun, I think we have enough herbs," I said. "We should go home."

He nodded and thanked Naruto for the help. "You'll become strong Naruto-kun. We'll meet again."

-!-

A sad smile spread on his face as he handed me the thin oblong holster. "It belonged to your father. He wanted you to have it," he said. I sobbed by the past tense, but took the holster anyway. "It was also his greatest weapon," the ninja continued. "When he played a certain memory, he could put an entire city to sleep, build a real solid bridge made of air and stars, even… even play you into death," he smiled again. "Take care of this for him."

To be honest, I was frightened by the weapon, this beautiful red and black colored transverse flute. Such a delicate instrument with all its complicated hasps and shaped holes could kill someone? He told me I had the ability to use it too – called it a kekkei genkai – and then he left.

On top of that I had my mother's cursed eyes. I was excluded from ever looking into anyone's eyes without hurting them. I would take care of it, clean it, keep it from breaking, but not play it.

When I in the end began to play it was only because I needed something to keep me from going insane. I needed something to do, something comforting – I think I thought of the man who delivered my flute. That was what I called out with the flute for. Since then I have not stopped using his ability.

Why did my mother die? Did she do something wrong? At the same time I decided to refuse to use my mother's curse if I could help it. I would never use it on anyone on purpose. The thought of my mother's stabbed eyes had frightened me even more than the thought of the flute's fatal ability and that I at least could control.

-,-

The mist was thickening as our boat silently moved closer to the bridge. I had brought out my flute, playing a melody that made everyone focus on the sky, or their work or the birds or whatever – just not our boat.

The boat rocked lightly as we reached the stairs that lead up to the bridge and the bridge builder Zabuza was supposed to kill.

"You stay in the boat, Dina-chan," Zabuza said as he jumped out of it. "You are not going up there under any circumstances."

"Okay."

"And keep playing as long as you can until we return," Haku added concerned. "They probably won't use you against us, but better safe than sorry."

They left. Haku turned and gave me an assuring smile. I could see them talking, but they were too far away. I lifted the flute once again trying to calm myself.

After a little while mist surrounded everything and made it impossible to see even the bridge. I decided to take a pause in the music. Dim flashes of light shone frequently in the mist above me. _Perhaps I can help instead of just sitting down here waiting for them to return_, I thought hesitantly, but in the end decided against that. The mist began to clear, so I took a deep breath preparing myself to pick up on the melody once again. I did not get to play a single tone.

"What do you think you are doing?" a grinning voice said as its owner snatched my flute from my fingers. I focused on my flute. I wouldn't look him in the eyes. Not even if the man should be ashamed of antagonizing a child. I shrieked as another man pulled me up by the collar so that I couldn't reach the ground. I tried to lessen the pressure from my clothes and could vaguely hear them laughing at my struggle. A small brown-haired man with round sunglasses and a seemingly expensive tuxedo lead the way as we went up the stairs. Gato, the one who hired Zabuza to do this mission in the first place! We had only met once before when Haku had nearly broken the man's arm.

"Gato, what are you doing here?" Zabuza asked surprised when he saw the group coming up the stairs. I didn't get a good look at his face but later I liked to think he was worried about me even before he saw me dangling from one of the thugs' hands. At the moment I did not think so. I only had my eyes on the dead Haku lying a few feet from Gato.

"I've decided to alter the plans," Gato said and walked up to Haku. "You are too expensive so now the plan is that you die on this bridge by these thugs hands. Since they cost as well I was hoping you could take out some of them before then?" He kicked Haku in the side and it became too much for me.

"You horrible pig! How dare you, you rotten insensitive coward," I screamed with fury. Anything that happened beyond Gato became insignificant to me. Gato's actions became too much for me. I could not control myself and although it is a very weak excuse for using my mother's curse it was the only one I had. "_**Do you not have any shame?**_" My mother's curse is more than just a dojutsu, it has a voice too. It is not as powerful, but I had never used it as I was able to suppress it. The man stiffened. "_**Look at me,**_" I said silently almost unable to suppress my anger. He turned obediently to look at me. Our eyes connected and he screamed with pain.

His scream brought me back to my senses and I focused on escaping the thugs grasp on my collar.

"Dina," Zabuza said hardly. "Stay still." I noticed he had a ninja throwing-knife in his mouth and his arms hung passively to his sides. I did not have mind to think – I just did as ordered and held myself still in my capturer's grasp. Then he moved. It happened so quickly I could not really see what happened, but suddenly he was past me and the mass of thugs.

The thug holding me lost his grip and fell dead on top of me as I stumbled to the ground. I gasped for a complete breath of air and tried to stay on my feet while the man weighed me down. Putting extra strength in my arms I slid him off me to the side. I looked for Zabuza, but he was hidden behind the lines of thugs still standing. They had all turned their attention away from me, so I grabbed the chance to retrieving my flute that was held loosely by the hand of a nearby thug.

I had just sneaked it out of the thug's hand and put it back into its holster when the crowd moved hastily to the sides and revealed Zabuza. He looked like a monster with the numerous spears and swords sticking out of his back yet still standing. At the same time I saw how hurt he was – by Haku's death. I gave out a cry and hurriedly ran up to him to support him.

"Haku," he whispered and I knew what he wanted. I tried to support his movements the best I could with my eight year old body as he walked. "So this is goodbye." Lying down beside him, he grabbed Haku's hand and closed his eyes. "Are you crying? Where you are going I cannot follow…"

I knew they were dead.

"Stay in the boat," Zabuza had said, his concern proven. He had worried, he had cared. It was him that allowed me to live with them.

Haku smiled at me, I remember: "_We had not gone anywhere near your hometown if I had not suggested it. We were miles away, but I think I could hear you play deeply in my heart that day when we found you_." They were very far away now…

Still ignorant to my surroundings I tremblingly brought out my flute to play. I wasn't going to call for them. I wasn't going to call for others either. I wasn't that selfish. I was going to play them a paradise together. I was letting it all out, my hopes and dreams for them. My mind set, the music flowed and erased all signs of battle. A sunbathed green lawn, light gold sky and the two of them happily smiling at me as they stood hand in hand in a flower field…

**I planned a shorter chapter, but considering that I prefer reading longer chapters I made effort not to end it sooner. So long, **

**Rinn**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anger is the strong emotion that you feel when you think that someone has behaved in an unfair, cruel, or unacceptable way._

Chapter II

"Isn't that Dina?" Naruto asked partly surprised as he looked at the hostage of the newly arrived thugs.

"You recognise that girl?" Kakashi questioned, glancing furtively at Naruto, not chancing to look entirely away from the many enemies. Naruto nodded and while explaining that the girl had been with Haku when they met in the forest, the leader of the thugs talked about killing Zabuza and the thugs because they were too expensive.

The girl Naruto was looking at hang from a thug's hand. She looked about seven years old. She had wild black hair that spiked to all sides and because of the sharingan Kakashi could see she had grass green eyes. She wore a plain civilian light blue dress with pastel green pants. The mist was almost completely gone.

"Kakashi, it seems I don't have to kill the bridge builder anymore. I don't see a need to fight you," Zabuza said, not even turning away from the thugs and his eyes were trained towards Dina.

The girl was shouting some impressive insults at Gato for a girl her age and suddenly her voice changed as it cut through the air.

"_**Do you not have any shame?**_" It sent a shiver down everyone's spines and memories of past actions that brought shame flashed in their minds. "_**Look at me.**_" Even though the voice was only directed towards Gato everyone obeyed.

The rogue shinobi, former swordsman of the hidden mist, had a lot of thoughts going through his mind. The surge of shame flowed over him, for losing the battle, for not accomplishing his goal and for not taking care of the little girl as properly as he wanted. He had after all let her see the worst side of shinobi at a very young and decisive age. First and foremost he thought of Haku and the fact that the main person in his life was dead. His best and most prized weapon was lying dead on the bridge. It did not hurt too much to use his weapon one last time as an attack on the copy-cat ninja, but to watch a filthy lower being such as Gato even touch his friend caused anger to course through his chest. Kakashi had already taken away his sword – his second best weapon. He vaguely thought of the girl that already was punishing Gato for touching Haku.

_If she uses that voice she is on the verge of breaking down... I... don't want that._ Dina, his other would-have-been third weapon, had he not already been on the verge of bleeding out, was like a newly invented sword – if no one used it, it would harmlessly disappear into inexistence once again, but on the other hand, if wielded correctly, it had the potential of becoming the most dangerous weapon of all times. This fine potential weapon was about to break under pressure. It was a matter of time.

He had never found out why she did not want to use the powerful dojutsu she possessed; only that she was unconditionally horrified and utterly scared of it.

_She's really breaking down – like a sword that gets too much pressure from both sides. Someone has to release that pressure if it's not to break._

_Then, _he thought inwardly smirking defiantly. _Those filthy hands are going to get off my third most prized weapon._

"I agree," Kakashi answered monotonously as he tried to fight some memories down the girl's voice had forced to surface in his mind. "We do not have to fight."

"Kakashi."

Kakashi looked away from the thugs warily as Zabuza tore his mask up with a scratching sound.

"Yeah?"

"She... could you take her to your village? She needs a place where she doesn't risk being completely alone... again," Zabuza quietly requested in its usually rough tone. He continued quickly, not waiting for the answer. "Oi, boy! I need your kunai."

Hesitantly Naruto threw his knife to Zabuza who was directing his next words to the captured girl. "Dina, stay still."

-,-

The sun was setting the day after their second encounter with the Demon of the Hidden Mist. The place of the fight had been cleaned the night before and Kakashi-sensei, Haruno, the dobe and the bridge builder along with the workers had returned to work on the bridge in the morning. Because of the wounds Momochi's cross-dressing assistant had inflicted upon Sasuke with the damn senbons he could not come along.

_Naruto didn't look even the slightest battered this morning,_ Sasuke fumed in an angry fit._ Of course I took most of the senbons, but the dobe didn't get off completely scratch-free! And _he_'s at the bridge protecting the bridge builder as if nothing happened yesterday while I'm still completely bandaged up!_ It embarrassed and annoyed him to no end that he had to stay in the house.

The bridge builder's grandson, Inari, was less hostile, but still a tiny brat that bugged him. Luckily the kid was busy with some of his friends most of the day. Tsunami-san was busy in the garden or the kitchen or in town; all places Sasuke couldn't move to without problems. That left him to guard the unconscious girl in boredom the entire day. If she awoke, Kakashi-sensei told him to send him a message and make sure she didn't go anywhere. Since she was out cold because of chakra exhaustion Sasuke was pretty sure he wouldn't get any challenge out of her even if she woke up early.

Kakashi-sensei had taught them that morning before they left for the bridge about interrogation. He drilled into their, especially Naruto's, heads that: 1. Never show your own emotions during interrogation, 2. Always have questions ready beforehand even if more questions are added during the questioning and 3. Always have witnesses and witnesses are defined as observers - not interrogators. Basically it meant Sasuke was not allowed to ask her anything while he guarded her and that they could only listen in on the questioning if they followed the rules. Che. To him the rules seemed useless. Either way, she would be more entertaining if she woke up.  
>No such luck. She unconsciously bound him to a chair in bothersome boredom the entire day. The girl was fast asleep… right until his teammates returned from the bridge.<p>

_Why could she not have woken up earlier?_

The first time she stirred Sasuke decided she was just there to provoke him and stomped out of the room to tell the others that she was waking up. Kakashi-sensei led the way back and as Sasuke re-entered the room he leaned on the wall right beside the door.

Sasuke did not care much for her. She was a helpless child they saved from some thugs. He was not awake to see what had happened after taking the senbons for Naruto and since he had been isolated the entire day, no one had explained it to him either.

Kakashi kneeled beside the girl who had sat up in Sasuke's absence.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked. Now, that would not have been Sasuke's first question, but never mind that – the girl ignored it anyways.

"Where am I?" she mumbled.

_Try to look around and find out for yourself instead of looking at your hands_. _Honestly!_ he thought venomously. She could obviously not do anything for herself. She looked weak - like she could return to sleep any second. Why had she even sat up? It was not like it would help her clear her head.

"In the bridge builder's house. What is your name?" Kakashi said. The dobe looked like he wanted to say something from the other side of the futon, but Haruno fortunately stopped him with a threatening glare.

"Din… Tonerre Dina. What happened to Haku-san and Zabuza-sama's bodies?" She knew the rouge mist-nin then. Perhaps she was not just a child. He could not really imagine the Demon of the Hidden Mist, the ex-leader of Mist's assassination unit, having a useless child in tow. If she was anywhere near the other assistant's level she could be deadly… Sasuke felt the excitement rise as he thought of beating this girl if she was on par with Haku.

"They're being buried about half a mile from here tomorrow."

"I want to be there," she said, bringing a hand to her face, apparently to wipe away some tears. She could just be faking it.

"If you can walk by then, Tonerre. You are in no condition to even stand right now," Kakashi-sensei answered patiently, "For how long had you known them?"

The girl was silent for a moment. "I only travelled with them for a month or so."

"Why did they let you travel with them?"

"They felt sorry for me, I think," the girl answered hesitantly.

To Sasuke, she did not exactly look like one you took pity on, but more so the Demon of the Hidden Mist did not seem like one who just let anyone come along on his missions. Perhaps the girly assistant persuaded him, now that seemed more probable. Or the girl was simply lying and had some super ability that made her a worthy companion of Zabuza Momochi. The last was by far the most believable answer, even if he couldn't tell from her expression that she was lying. He shifted slightly to get a better look at her but she kept her face downwards. She had not once looked up from her empty hands in her lap.

It seemed she had noticed that her hands were empty and she frantically searched around on the floor, still not looking up.

Relief crossed her face as she saw her flute on a low table beside Naruto. She swiftly reached out for it and pulled it right under her nose where she opened the sheath to inspect the flute all the while ignoring Kakashi's attempts to get her attention.

They all tensed as she pulled it half out of the sheath. It was after all a weapon. Kakashi had warned Sasuke from letting her take it if she woke up. The girl only pulled it out halfway still holding it so close to her face she could blow in it.

Either she was not aware of their also partly drawn weapons or plain stupid, thinking she could get away with attacking. She did not attack, but pushed the flute pack in the sheath after looking intently at it.

"Sorry. It is the only thing beside my hair and eye colour I inherited from my father," she said. A happy smile could be seen vaguely in the shadows of her uncontrollable hair that hung as curtains in front of her face. The smile was most likely caused from knowing that the flute had not broken.

"Tell us about your family," Kakashi encouraged, grasping the opportunity. "I have never heard of the Tonerre family before."

Her smile turned into a sad and unhappy grimace.

"You wouldn't have. Mother hated ninjas, and preferred to avoid anything that involved them. Uh, her name was Tonerre Melusina. She also hated my father. He was a ninja and probably the reason she didn't like... No, mother said it was on principal because they took money from those who needed help. Mother preferred to help out of goodness rather than for a price. Mother never took my father's family name. I had an older b-brother, Davin, and younger sister named Melli.

My father died very long ago and the man that came and gave me his flute was the first and only ninja I met before a month ago. That... that was when Mother, Melli and Davin and the-the people in the village I lived in with my family were massacred. I was collecting herbs on the beach. W-when I came back!" Her words were forced past her lips. "They were all dead."

The only thing running through Sasuke's mind was the memories. Running home, dreading the worst, finding hope as his mother breathed and then have it completely shattered by Itachi moving his sword.

_Everything, the blood pool, my parents... the lingering outside the door because of_him.I _hate_ him_._

The time had stopped and renewed his resolve. Sasuke was going to find him, make him suffer and then he was going to kill him.

"Is that why you think they took pity on you?"

The girl only nodded._ Never mind that, why am I standing here when I could be looking for Itachi?_

She had been following a dangerous ANBU-levelled rouge-nin around. Naturally they needed to know why, even if said ninja was dead now. Her background could be, no it was, important to her psychological evaluation.

"Who did it?" Kakashi's question woke Sasuke up and he gasped for air he had not realized he had been holding. Out of the corner of his eyes Sasuke could see Sakura struggle to prevent Naruto from intervening.

"I don't know. I heard Zabuza-sama tell Haku-san that they had to be ninja because of the efficiency and weapons and that they probably was exterminating a kekkei genkai. He called them `bloodthirsty bastards´, but that's probably not their name. I think he knew who they were, but I did not ask."

"What?" Sasuke yelled. She was scandalous. "Momochi Zabuza knew and _you did not ask_? Why are you not pursuing them? Why would they want to kill an entire village for the sake of a single blood limit? Do you not want those monsters hunted down and k..."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi reprimanded sharply. He eyed all three of them, obviously noting how Sakura struggled with Naruto, a hand clamped over the dobe's moth and Sasuke could feel just how disappointed the look he sent Sasuke was.

Sasuke could not bring himself to care. _That little witch, dishonouring her family like that!_

"That is enough. All three of you go down and help Tsunami-san in the kitchen instead of interrupting the interrogation."

Sasuke was blank for a moment while Sakura replied with a strained "Yes, sensei." as she tried to drag off with Naruto without luck.

""No, sensei, I wanna stay!" Naruto wailed as he almost got out of her grip.

"You baka! Disobeying orders like that," Sakura exploded at the blonde, but Sasuke almost flinched because it also could apply to him even if love struck Pinkie had not intended it. Sasuke had wanted to protest like the dobe, though not so loudly and obnoxiously, but Sakura's words made him change his mind.

He nodded resignedly and went to the door. "Come on, dobe, you are making a fool of yourself." He hurried as dignified as he could down the stairs to the kitchen.

"You are the one making a fool of yourself. You are the one who made Kakashi tell us to leave!"  
>Sasuke knew that. Did he care? No. That girl was... infuriating. Lazy, weak, pathetically soft. Careless. She was a disgrace, a witch, a bitch, a... and then Sasuke lacked words for how much she disgusted him.<p>

Naruto was happily helping Tsunami with the work when Kakashi entered the kitchen, nose in a perverted book. The dobe immediately forgot the stove he was stirring and started bugging our sensei about the girl. Kakashi ignored him in favour to his book.

When everyone around the table had filled their bowls Kakashi for once put away his book and eye-smiled to everyone around the table. "I have sent a message to the Hokage about Tonerre Dina. Until we get an answer, we'll supervise the construction of the bridge. I hope you don't mind Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna shook his head.

"Good, then thank you for the meal. I'll bring something up for Dina now," Kakashi said as he filled an extra bowl for the girl, his own emptied, and left.


End file.
